Sharp Wind
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: Post Season 5 Angel, Post Season 7 Buffy, Somewhere around Season 5 Supernatural, Bela is out of hell and a Crossroads Demon. When Dawn comes trying to make a deal, destiny finds her in the form of an enlgish blonde vampire-and only Lorne is the Wiser.
1. Damned Eyes, Bloody Fangs

**Damned Eyes, Bloody Fangs**

_Authors Note/Disclaimer: Bela Talbot belongs to Eric Kripe. Spike, AKA William the Bloody, AKA William Pratt, belongs to Joss Wedon. This is post Season 5 of Angel, Post Season 7 of Buffy, ignoring the comics for now. Also somewhere around season 5 of Supernatural. Probably spoiler filled. Also might be filled with bits I made up. Don't really own anyone you see actually. Beginning of a Sharp Wind Series)_

So Hell has risen. Big bloody deal. Bela had been about to come up anyway. But the question in her mind was why couldn't Hell have risen as soon as a month earlier? She might have still been human. Now she was sitting at bar outside a cross roads, wearing a silk black dress that lifted if she twirled and went up around her back, a v-neck showing up her chest. _How the bloody hell did they keep my body intact?_ They'd been preserving and repairing it. Like they knew Bela would break eventually. _Not all of us have angels coming to pull us out of perdition-  
"Don't waste your thoughts on him!" Bela snapped as she sat up. She'd been in hell longer to start, and longer to end. He'd broken, after all. Why couldn't she? Not that he was out there damning people. He'd just tortured them when they got there. She didn't even want to waste a thought on his name.  
Though they'd been roommates in hell for what seemed like forty years. You'd think that in middle of all the calling each other names to keep ourselves sane... Were they friends? No. Enemies? Not as much as they'd once been. Then again, Bela was a demon now. Top of his list of things to kill.  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
She'd almost forgotten she was in a bar as the green demon spoke. Unlike her, he was born a Pylean Demon. Bela had agreed to become one. Just not green or anything. The usual hell type of demon.  
"Got distracted Lorne, that's all." She managed a weak smile up at him.  
"Well if you expect to attract any clients I suggest you clean up your hair. You look like a demon straight out of hell." As Lorne walked away Bela managed to smile. He didn't judge her for the job. Maybe it was because of her rules. Bela had rules for when she was giving deals, and she reviewed them as she did her dirty blonde hair back up into a bun, like the time she'd joined the brothers on a hunt for a cursed object._

_No One Under 16._ That was how she'd been nabbed. Lilith had gone to a scared little girl who didn't understand the value of her soul.  
_No self sacrifice._ She refused to damn anyone so they could bring back a family member or friend.  
_No romance._ She would not play a wicked cupid.  
_Absolutely no desperate people._ If a person was out of money, about to die of starvation, then Bela would not begrudge them the pearly gates. Moments after she'd secured the chopsticks in her hair she heard the gentle ring. Someone was on the crossroads. She stood up, flattened her dress, and walked out the door.

Miserable. Yeah, if nothing else, Dawn Summers was that. Buffy and she had another fight. Buffy had said she wasn't her real sister, life was better before her. Before Buffy could take it back, Dawn had left. After all, she wasn't supposed to exist. A bunch of monks had willed it so. That's why Dawn was there shivering at the crossroads. Maybe she could make things better. Better for Willow at least. A cold wind blew her brown hair into her face, and she sneezed.  
"You rang?" The demon was behind her and Dawn gulped as she turned around. She'd heard the rumor from Riley Finn years earlier. Demons that would make deals with people. Trade your soul, get a miracle, ten years later you go to hell. So she'd found a cross roads and buried her picture and such.  
"I want to make a deal."  
"Obviously. What do you want young one? A porshe? To be Brad Pitt's love slave?" The demoness didn't seem that much older, maybe her twenties, as she circle dawn. She looked human, maybe ethereal in the black dress, but otherwise human. Her dirty brown hair was in a bun help by chopsticks. The only thing that revealed her to be other then human was her eyes, which had briefly flickered black.  
Still, Dawn was annoyed to be lump summed with all other teenage girls.  
"My friend...she got shot..."

_Damn it, little bit! Why the bloody hell would you have cut your picture out? _Spike was racing in the Desoto with its black painted glass. He'd finally decided to show his face to Buffy and been decked! Apparently they'd had another fight. Willow was in the process of tracking Dawn, and Xander suspected Dawn had been snatched. Not the best time for Spike to show up.  
Even more so when he overheard they'd found out what type of demon's blood could turn Angel human.  
"Bugger all, why am I even here?" He muttered. Then it was like Anya wasn't dead. Then again, was he hallucinating her or was that her in the passenger seat?  
"Dawn's making a deal with a demon. Or trying to." Nope, she was there. And Spike had nearly driven into a ditch.  
"Anya? What the sodding hell is going on? Weren't you bloody dead? I thought I heard that somewhere!" Yet there was the blonde young woman, not the one he'd been hoping to drive off with.  
"Anyanka." And then it all made sense, "D'Hoffryn caught me after I died. Back in the business. Back to where Dawn is making a deal with a demon?"  
"Excuse me?" Spike pulled over now to avoid crashing. Wouldn't kill him if he did, but the same could not be said for the car. "Are you saying the little bit is preparing to trade her bloody soul to a sodding demon? For what? A sparkly boyfriend?" If that was the case, she was welcome to die.  
"She's trying to bring back Tara."  
"Oh. Bugger." Spike paused and turned the car back on, "Which way?"  
"Outside Lorne's new bar." With that Anyanka vanished once more and Spike had hit the gas.

Bloody hell. The girl didn't even have a soul, to start. She wasn't human. She was good and all, but not human. Next up, she was maybe JUST over sixteen. Finally, Bela didn't take peoples souls to bring back dead people. Even if she did start taking non souls.  
"Listen, Dawn, I-" Bela stopped as she heard an engine. The car, a '63 Desoto, was moving fast and recklessly toward them. No wonder, as the wind shield was painted black. She grabbed the younger girl and tossed her out of the way as the car made impact, knocking her into the ground. It hurt, but it wasn't anything compared to hell. She rolled onto her back as the driver door opened and a tall man with platinum blonde hair stepped out.  
"Little bit," he had an accent. English. _Brilliant._ Bela got up slowly as he spoke to the girl, "get in the car."  
"Spike-oh my god-is it really you?" It was the girl. Was this the friend she'd mean? Why'd he seem familiar? Bela closed her eyes, struggling to put the name to the face and failing.  
"Dawn, get in the car now!" He snarled this as his face contorted. Bela managed to stitle a laugh.  
"A bloody vampire? What's your issue? You playing hero all of a sudden?"' She exclaimed. Despite this she had to note he seemed feral.  
"Shut your mouth and don't roll your sodding black eyes at me!"  
"You have blood on your fangs, much less your hands!" Bela stated as he continued his approach. The girl was in the car.  
"What, like your hands are so clean?" It stung, but he couldn't know why. She was momentarily distracted as Spike landed a punch in her gut. As Bela collapsed to the ground he cocked an eyebrow.  
"That all you got demon? I was expecting a little more then that. Oh well. A shame, really. I needed a fight." Before she blacked out she heard a door slam and the car drive away.

Lorne had been watching it all from inside his bar and shook his head as Spike drove away.  
"You really think it will end like that, so easily?" He muttered before humming a tune as he retrieved Bela from the drive. The whole time he was on a blue tooth.  
"Ripper? Hi! It's me. I think I found your niece, by the way..."


	2. Remembering the Wind

**Memories of the Wind**

(I own nothing. Just an idea. Not solid cannon)

Ripper. It was a title only those in the paranormal community used to refer to Rupert Giles, last Watcher standing. Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Dawn referred to him as Giles. Faith referred to him as simply 'G'. Admittedly, he didn't think it would be what Lorne referred to him as. He stood before the window as he held the phone. Willow had ceased the spell when they were informed Spike was bringing back Dawn. No one knew how he found her, nor did they care. Willow was back to focusing on the demon whose blood could turn Angel human again. Buffy seemed happier then she had in some time.  
However Giles's mind was swimming as he thought back on the topic.  
"_I think I found your niece._" As quick as that it all came rushing back to him.

Twenty-eight year's ago his long since dismissed brother had sent him a message through difficult means. Giles' sister-in-law had died giving birth to a baby girl. Giles had often contemplated this fact, for once while visiting he'd seen nothing of his brother in the girl. Perhaps his brother suspected as well, because before Giles had even left he'd heard him hit Abigail.

Thirteen years after Abigail had been born, Giles was tracked once more. His brother and his his brother's second wife had died in a car accident. Would he take care of Abigail? It was a stupid question. And so he began trying to calm down, at the same time raising a young girl.

Five years after he took her in Abigale and he had a massive fight. Then she'd left.

A year ago the coroner had called. A young woman had been found who matched Abigail's description. All that was keeping her body alive was machines.

And only and hour ago Lorne had reported finding her. There was something going on, and while Giles knew not what it was, he had a few theories. Lorne wasn't a man-er, demon-easily fooled. The question was that if he left, would she even see him? Or speak to him?  
"Dawn!" Buffy ran out as Spike's car drove in front of the inn they were staying at. Giles sighed as he cleaned his glasses. Most of all, he'd have to ask the blasted vampire for a lift back.


	3. Pointed Words

**Pointed Words**

(Author's note: I own nothing by my mind. And I realized my math was off last year. Apologize.)

"You want me to bloody do what?"  
Giles sighed as he cleaned his glasses. Apparently Spike was apposed to the idea of driving back to the crossroads.  
"I need you to drive me back to Lorne's." Giles repeated as they sat in the kitchen. He'd gone as far as to buy Spike a pint of blood.  
"No sodding way." Spike was glaring, but Giles got the impression it was at something that had happened back there.  
"Listen you git," Giles put his glasses back on, "If it could wait I would call in someone else or wait until I could decode map quest, I would. But it's a relative. My niece." Giles sipped his own glass of beer.  
Then he saw something cross Spike's face, something he had not expected. Was that....sympathy? But it was gone a moment later.  
"When was the last time you saw this niece?" Spike hadn't even sworn. Giles found this fact alone disturbing.  
"Ten years. She left before I was assigned to Buffy." He decided not to mention the coroner report. Or the contents of their argument.  
"...I think maybe Giles, it's better you don't know what happened to her. But if you really want to go...face the facts, I'll drive you."

Giles had a troubling feeling in his gut he wouldn't like what he found at the other end of the road.


	4. Sea Breeze

**Sea Breeze**

Vodka and Citrus. It had been a smell Bela wound up growing up around after her parents...well, after they died. She and her Uncle Rupert hadn't gotten along that well. They argued all the time. So Bela would hike a Taxi and head off to LA.

The first time was when she was Fourteen. It had been her mother's birthday and Giles was avoiding the topic. The only parent Bela hadn't...been averse to her. Her birth mother. So she'd gone to celebrate it in the city.

* * *

_She'd never seen a demon in a demonic form before she went into Caritas that night, armed with a fake ID. She had not expected either factor of the Host:  
A: He was a psychic who could tell a fake ID from a real  
B: He was green._

_So she'd screamed and ran into the crowd. Only to discover creepier people inside the mob. She'd wound up by the stage where a young man, one of the only other humans she could detect, was singing and playing a guitar. After he finished he'd noticed her hiding in a corner and approached.  
"You okay miss? You seem kinda young to be here."  
"I am not! I'm old enough to sign my soul away I should be old enough to drink!" She'd snapped. He'd held his arms up.  
"Yeesh, calm down will ya? Now, why you so freaked out."  
"I saw a demon! He was green!"  
"...you didn't know Caritas was a supe friendly club?" As he spoke she'd observed light brown hair.  
"Supe?"  
"Supernatural being. I'll take it you didn't know. Don't worry. They can't hurt you. Enchantment. And Lorne-the green guy, the host-wouldn't hurt a fly."  
"Really?"  
"Promise. See, here he comes now." The man turned as Lorne ran over, Sea Breeze in hand.  
"Another brilliant performance, Lindsey! Honest now, how much would it take to get you away from those dogs at Wolfram and Hart?" He exclaimed as he hugged the musician. Who she realized was also a lawyer.  
"More then you have." Lindsey laughed it off as Lorne lifted an eyebrow.  
"You with the pipes-the one who is clearly under 21-what's your name?"  
"Abigail..." She'd whispered, "I'm sorry I screamed. I didn't know-"  
"Don't sweat it kiddo." Lorne laughed again, "Give us a song and we're even."  
"A s-song?!?" She exclaimed. Lorne laughed again.  
"Karaoke bar. You were expecting?"_

_ So she'd sung 'Because of You'. When she'd stopped Lorne was whispering to the lawyer. And Lindsey would end up trying to help her break of her deal with Lilith. He continued trying for four years, until Bela's oblivious nature got the better of her. But none the less, Sea Breeze came to be the smell of home. The smell she was waking up to.

* * *

"_Lorne...?" Bela whispered weakly as she opened her eyes.  
"Bela Baby! Don't move to much, you'll just hurt yourself. Surprised you took the beating."  
"He caught me off guard...damn blonde seemed familiar..." Bela sat up as she held her pounding head.  
"You okay to receive company?" Lorne asked, sipping his glass. It had been on the bed stand.  
"Another client?" Bela rose an eyebrow.  
"Family. I invited Giles."  
She paled for a moment, reading Lorne's face.  
"Is this a joke?"  
"Nope. Called him up after Blondie Bear and you fought."  
"Lorne, I stopped talking to him so he wouldn't have to find out I was a _thief_!" Bela exclaimed as she stood up. She was heading for the door and turned to face him as she pulled on a leather jacket someone had forgotten.  
"Well now you aren't."  
"No, now I'm a bloody cross roads demon who trades middle aged women an opportunity to ask celebrities to sign their panties at the cost of their soul in a decade! A demon who got damned in the first place cause she hired a different demon to kill her father and step mother! Whose actions might have resulted in numerous deaths!"

It took her a minute to realize Lorne wasn't saying anything or sipping his Sea Breeze. No, he was looking directly over Bela's shoulder to the door. She dared to turn around, already knowing what it was.  
"Uncle Rupert."  
"Well," Spike's voice rang from behind Giles, "This was definitely worth the trip."


End file.
